SuperCat vs MrSpeakers
by PurpleSnow10
Summary: I'm really bad at summarys. This is a one shot story.


**Hey doods how you doing. I'm posting this one shot because I have a friend and his name is Jaxson and he mde this cool funny story that I think you will like. So everything is written by him well typed by him besides this note here so with that Favorite, reveiw, and follow if you enjoy doods and heres the story. Remember this is not PurpleSnow10 writing its Jaxson writing.**

* * *

><p>: hahahah! I will now turn the moon into cheese! *evil laugh* with this cheeseray it can turn anything into cheese!<p>

Supercat: anything?

: yes anything! Watch and behold my awesome cheeseray *shoots tree and turns into cheese*

Supercat: *Grabs cheeseray*

: no worries! I have an extra one in my pocket! *pulls out cheeseray* this one's travel size! Buy one now for 19.99 and get a second one free!

Supercat: *Grabs extra cheeseray*

: you better pay me my money for that!

Supercat: PAY you, you'll make the moon into cheese! want to see a magic trick?!

: I'll show you magic trick! *pulls out another gun* I'll make you disappear! *shoots and turns into a chicken*

Supercat: OOOOOOOOOOOH chicken!

: whoops... I MEANT TO DO THAT! Tah dah!

Supercat: You did? ya right.

: NOW YOU ARE STUCK LIKE THAT! *mumbles to self* unless you get the potion from behind that *points* picture frame over there...

Supercat: *moves picture frame* this potion

: HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

Supercat: you pointed

: drats... I need to work on that... CHEESERAY! oh yeah...

Supercat: *drinks potion*

: NOOOO! At least I have this! Now I will turn the moon into a giant pancake! Muhahahahahah!

Supercat: *shoves moon out of the way*

: HEHEHEHEHE! just what I planned... now the sun will be one giant pancake! *sun turns into pancake* HAHAHAHAH! Now all the living beings will die! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Supercat: aren't you a living being too

: I have this! PUSH THE BUTTON! *mind controlled human walks in and pushes big red button* MY MINI SUN! HAHAHAH! *puts on sunglasses*

Supercat: *pushes button closing door*

Mind Controlled human: *pushes opening door*

Supercat: *pushes button closing door*

Mind Controlled human: *pushes opening door*

Supercat: *pushes button closing door*

Mind Controlled human: *pushes opening door*

Supercat: *pushes button closing door*

Mind Controlled human: *pushes opening door*

: KNOCK IT OFF!

Supercat: *pushes button closing door*

: YOU KNOW WHAT!?

Supercat: YOLO

: THATS IT! RELEASE THE HOUNDS! *mutant dogs runs out*

Supercat: *flys up*

: did you forget they are mutants?

Dogs: *jumps at super high height*

Supercat: *uses laser vision*did you forget about my laser vision

: nope! this is a distraction!

human: *in big robot suit*

: you can order this robot for a special price of 1000000 dollars! It comes with laser eyes, heavy duty armor, twin swords, rocket launchers in it's hands, it can go in lava, water, and space, and even comes with a cup holder! Colors include, robot, silver, and iron! WAIT THERE'S MORE! Buy this and it comes with a little robot baby! *smaller robot appears* this comes in light green, baby blue, and robot color!

Supercat: Can it go into a blackhole?

: hm... yes yes... you try it out... go into a blackhole and I press this! *holds up remote* and you go... KABOOM! hehehehehe...

Supercat: You think I'm that stupid

: lets see how stupid you are! MAZERAY! *turns lab into maze* find your way out now! it's impossible we are all stuck in here now! hahahah!

Supercat: Even you

: good point my cat... at least I have this! *pulls out plastic spoon*

Supercat: *watches sad escape attempt*

: any time now... *spoon brakes* AH CHEESE!

Supercat: I'll get us out *Uses laser vision*

Maze: *grows back*

: heheheh... did I forget to mention that?

Supercat: what about the robots *robots walk in*

: the maze contently changes and all exits are made to close when you reach them...

Supercat: why would you do that!?

: i didn't think this would happen...

Supercat: Hey Chuck Norris, can you get us out?

Chuck Norris: Yeah * roundhouse kicks maze *

Maze, * disappears *

Supercat: Thanks * changes sun back into a sun *

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah thats just for him. Jaxson do you have any thing to say? <em>Yeah I do, thanks for putting my story in even though I have no account I don't know what fanfictoin is exactly... but its okay and thanks again <span>*deletes real name* <span> your good._ So with that doods thanks for reading Like, favorite and review as you plz. FALCON LOVERS FOREVER!**

** Purple signing out,**

** Pece!**


End file.
